The Seven Deadly Sins & Heavenly Virtues
by bizarrebri
Summary: The Seven Deadly sins were not the myths they were thought to be, and certainly not the terrors they were made out as. There's been a series of strange deaths dealing with human enhancement and the sins are gathered to find out why and, if possible, stop the problem. (Summary subject to change)


The Seven Deadly Sins were often thought to be myths, things to scare children and adults into behaving: 'You don't want to eat too much, honey, you'll turn into Gluttony ' or 'If you have too much sex, you'll turn into Lust'. None of it, however, was true; the seven deadly sins were very real and alive, and didn't follow the stereotypical look everyone assumed they'd have. Greed was not a slimy old man covered in gold, Pride not a bulging, ignorant buffoon, Wrath not a woman once scorned, Lust not a vivacious, busty whore, Gluttony not a fat slob, shoving food in their mouth, Envy not a woman giving burning glares to everyone prettier than herself, and Sloth not a man sleeping his life away in his own filth.

The Sins were all aware of the others existence, always feeling a small pull towards each other, just enough to know they were all living. When a sin died the other six would know, and would likewise know when that sin had been reborn into another body. The sins could easily blend into normal society, having nothing noticeably different about their appearances, aside from their mark of sin which could easily be covered or pass as a tattoo. Each sin had their own unique set of abilities that identified them, along with a weapon only they could make use of, one that would never leave their side.

In the past, the sins had been left alone; allowed to lead their lives however they saw fit. However, over the past decade more and more humans were being born with inhuman abilities and it was becoming too much for the human world to stop. The government was forced to find all the sins and recruit them into helping discover what was happening and why.

Pride and Wrath were the easiest to locate, seeing as they'd already been working for the government their whole lives. Kisuke Urahara, the head of the division leading the search, had found two young boys, twins, abandoned at the age of three, huddled in a damp and dirty alleyway in the city. Upon taking them in, he discovered they were the sins of Wrath and Pride; the smaller of the two having loud orange hair, brown doe eyes, and a blue dragon coiled up his left bicep, identifying him as Wrath. The larger and more difficult of the two was an albino child; hair and skin white as snow, and golden his eyes with black sclera, his marking was of a crimson lion located over his heart. They had come along with the names Ichigo and Shirosaki, the latter usually being called Shiro. At first, he had assumed Ichigo was meant as in 'strawberry', but one of the few things that orangette seemed to remember was that his mother had told him it meant 'to protect'. He never did find out what happened to the boy's parents.

The next sin had been Lust, who had been found not too far from the boy's current home of Karakura, in Tokyo. His name was Renji; a tall man with a muscular build, and tribal tattoos covering his body which only added to the delinquent look his long, vibrant red hair created. His mark was of a black ram, unnoticeable on his neck due to the many tattoos covering his skin. He acted like a child most of the times, and playful and flirtatious as one would think, but could be serious when the time called for it. Renji and Shiro quickly grew fond of pulling pranks on the youngest of the three, Ichigo, though he always got them back, tenfold.

The remaining sins wouldn't be so easy to track, as their locations were spread out across the world. Envy was found next; a sharply woman with flowing green hair and rose colored eyes that went by the name of Nelliel, who had been living in Italy. She was very jovial with a childlike innocence, though she often badgered Ichigo about his sex life. Some days, she would be the level minded mediator of the boys, others she'd join in on their mischief. Nelliel's serpent mark seemed to slither up her right wrist, looking much like a shiny silver bracelet when in the sun.

Nelliel seemed to be a two in one deal, because she was apparently friends with Sloth who currently lived in Greece. Stark had no problem showing this; he could often be found napping or simply laying back, relaxing in a comfortable spot. Even his appearance was laid back; from his soft, calming speech to the shagginess of his should length brown hair, even his lazy smirk that often made girls swoon. His brown grizzly bear marking on his collar bone often showed through the light, open jacket and lower cut, if any, shirt he wore. Though he often seemed uninterested and oblivious, he was actually quite wise; his blue-grey eyes reveal a man who holds the secrets to the world.

After getting Starrk on board with their mission, the group decided they would split up in search of the last two sins. They split into two groups of four; Urahara heading one and his wife, Yoruichi, heading the other. Urahara's group consisted of Shiro, Shinji, and Renji; leaving Yoruichi's group with Ichigo, Nelliel, and Starrk. Getting Shiro to leave Ichigo was a difficult feat, the older of the two extremely being protective and possessive of the younger twin. Ichigo; however, had no problem with being separated, seeing as his brother was always smothering him. Yoruichi headed off to Germany while Urahara went to Spain.

 **XXX**

It had been a few days since the group had arrived in Germany. Yoruichi, being the lush that she was, decided the group should go to a night club. The one she dragged them to seemed rather high end, which made Ichigo glad the girls had forced him to look nice. He was wearing his favorite outfit; black skinny jeans, a skin tight black crop top that had three quarter sleeves, just long enough to cover his dragon mark, and a silk red leather collar with black chucks.

"Ichigo, I know I raised you and all, dear, but you look like a gay punk."

"Ma, I am a gay punk."

Ichigo smirked whilst rolling his eyes, which looked more striking due to black eyeliner. It was a trend of his now. Shinji and his other friend, Yumichika forced him to wear some on several occasions, now it had become a habit of his when going out.

"Itsygo! You have a belly button piercing!?" Nelliel shrieked in excitement.

Shinji and Yumi decided one drunken evening that it was a good idea for them all to get piercings. Shinji and Shiro had gotten tongue piercings whilst Yumi and Ichigo got belly button piercings. Ichigo was even wearing the same ring which he'd first gotten; a silver one with a blue dragon hanging off a short chain which rested just below his navel.

An array of soft purple, pink and occasional blue lights lit the club. At the centre, stood a strip stage with various, half-dressed men and woman and to its right lay a dance floor. The club held a large, fully stocked bar with several booths lining the walls. Yoruichi and Nelliel immediately ordered drinks before heading to the dance floor, Starrk headed to one of the booths with a beer while Ichigo sat down at the quieter end of the bar. The bartender came over and asked for his order, returning shortly after with a blue motherfucker. His friends always made fun of him for his obsession with blue, but even they could admit that the drink tasted fantastic.

"You know, if you like blue motherfuckers I think I can help you out, kid."

Ichigo turned; ready to tell off the guy for his shit pick up line when he laid eyes on the man. His hair was as blue as Ichigo's drink and his eyes were electric, so blue it was unreal. The cocky smirk on the man only added to the attractiveness that was his 6'1 muscled stature. This man was perfect, and blue, and Ichigo felt like this man was definitely apart of him in some way.

"You seem to like the color blue, kitten. Think I fit the bill for being your man for the night?"

It took Ichigo a moment to realize this man was speaking to him, in Japanese.

"How did you know I spoke Japanese?"

The man shrugged, "Just a hunch."

"Well, in that case, just one night is all I get? Seems awfully unfair to me."

""Oh really now? Why's that?"

"Well-"

"Itsyugo! Itsyugo! You found Greed!"

Nelliel came bounding over, her breasts almost coming out of the tight dress she wore, as she stopped right in front of the blue man with a large smile. The man returned it with an even larger grin.

"Two sins in one night? How lucky am I?"

"Silly, silly! You have to come with us! We've got all the others now! Oh! Ichi! Shin-chan said they found Gluttony, and oh boy it isn't food he's after."

"Gluttony? I know that bastard, almost took my arm off in a fight over some chick once. S'all good though, he makes good comp'ny most of the time."

Nell giggled at that, the two chatting about their meetings with other sins in the past, though most stories came from Nelliel since the other, now named Grimmjow, had only ever met Gluttony. Soon after Yoruichi came over, in time to see Ichigo's dejected sigh as he turned back towards the bar and sipped at his drink. After explaining to Grimmjow what they were trying to doing, he agreed to come along, if only to get into a good fight.

The group of five headed back to their hotel whilst Grimmjow went to his home, so that they could all pack, and be on their way back to Karakura to meet with the other group. They were on their private jet, which Yoruichi insisted on solely for the bar, when she sat herself next to a solemn looking Ichigo.

"If you're sulking about not realizing he was a sin it's okay, you've never been good at sensing their presence."

The other simply shook his head, looking up at the sound of Nell's giggles in time to see her sprawled across Grimmjow's lap as he messed her hair up. Starrk, who had been on the other side of Ichigo, spoke up.

"Dear, Nelliel is flirtatious by nature, and Envy and Greed tend to go hand in hand. If anything I would view them as brother and sister, you have nothing to fear."

"Tch, sure. Guy seemed intent on hitting on me until she came over. He hasn't said a word to me since."

"Well, look at it this way, if he was all over you like that, your brother would kill him."

Yoruichi added, trying to lighten the orangette's mood. It was never good when he stayed upset because more often than not his sadness would turn into rage and that never ended well.

 **A/N.** And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. If you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment. Beta'd by Lady Histoire!


End file.
